User blog:Lover of the Muse/Thalia Paladin
Thalia Paladin was abducted away from the Venus Republic as a child and brought up in Dolores Orphanage under the oppressive thumb of Majestic Church. Thalia was recently repatriated back to her home country and is having to readjust to her native culture. Thalia now attends Alexandria Academy, and works part time as a squire to Dame Avalon. Appearance Personality Thalia is a utilitarian and scientific minded young woman with a dry sardonic wit and a strong sense of right and wrong. Thalia first returns to the Venus Republid, she is an insecure, anxious, sexually repressed nerd. Over the course of the story she gains confidence and evolves into a heroic warrior nymph. During her time in Dolores Orphanage the Church imposed on her her their puritanical views of sexuality and gender roles, and they made her ashamed of her bisexuality. They did this through psychological conditioning and violence. Thalia bears a grudge against both the Majestic Church and by extension the Blind God for the way they treated her and everyone else, but she couldn't stop herself from internnalizing their toxc lessons. After Thalia returns to the Venus Republic, she begins a proccess of unlearning those puritanical lessons. Backstory Thalia is the daughter of the Venus Republic's legendary hero Penelope Paladin. Thalia was conceived through pathernogenesis -fertilization of an egg without sperm- so she has no biological father. Penelope Paladinn was married to a woman named Rhea, and when Penelope was off fighting battles Rhea and Rhea's friends were the ones who took care of Thalia. About three years after Thalia was born, Rhea took Thalia with her on a trip to visit some relatives in a village on the outskirts of the Venus Republic. During this visit the Venus Republic was invaded by the forces of the Majestic Church. The first things the Holy Knights did after taking over the village was round up al the same sex couples and transgender individuals and everyone else in town they considered deviant, and then publicly execute those people. The children of those people were sent to Kingdom of Androcles -a country under the control of the Majestic Church- to be 'reeducated'. Penelope Paladin's forces defeated the invaders marching towards the capital and eventually reclaimed every town that had been taken over, but she didn't arrive in time to save her wife or stop her daugther from being taken. Dolores Orphanage Thalia would spend the next 12 years in an institution run by the Majestic Church called the Dolores Orphanage. During this time she forgot who her mother was. When Thalia was 15 however, the Kingdom of Androcles was finally conquered and annexed by the Venus Republic. Soon after that Thalia was repatriated to her home country. Powers Chlorokinesis: Thalia Paladin has the psychic/psychokinetic ability to manipulate plant life with her mind. Her powers require her a connection to the earth therefore she must remain barefoot to use them properly. *seismic sense *vine manipulation *plant constructs *pheremone generation *hypnotic pollen Equipment Weakness *Her powers can only control planets within 10 meters/32.8 feet of her *she needs to either be barefoot and have at least one foot touching the ground to use her Chlorokinesis Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Lover of the Muse Category:Character Sheet